


To Our Hyung, With Love

by felisselita



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Heavy Fluff, Honestly this is more general, M/M, Praise, Soft Exo is Best Exo, but there are kiss scene not on lips that can be romantic, have I said fluff, honestly praise is becoming my central theme, if u wanna, praising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 06:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13002345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felisselita/pseuds/felisselita
Summary: Junmyeon just wanted to gather his members for a nice year-end talk about themselves and their future plans. The alcohol they bring says "nah". (Everyone drunkenly shows Junmyeon how much they love him, instead.)





	To Our Hyung, With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I just got into Exo like 2 months ago. This probably makes no sense and theyre just a fluffy mess! Also posted by phone, there may be formatting errors.

\---

       Junmyeon splashes the warm water on his face. It's late at night, and his mind wanders as he washes the remains of make up he had for the day.

       The year of 2017 is coming near to its end. A lot of things have happened, like EXO's album preparations and promotions without Yixing, Elyxion in Seoul (without Yixing as well), their solo projects from Minseok's songs with their junior Mark Lee from NCT to Yixing's Chinese album "Sheep" to Jongin's dramas to Kyungsoo's movies. It always amazes him how much happens within what feels like a short time, and yet how quickly the whole year passes by.

       Right now, there's just so many things in his mind that he hasn't been able to express. Which is why he has told all of his members to come to his room tonight to have a nice lil' talk. Hopefully, he can review the year with them, pointing out the good parts that they can continue and the parts where they need to change a little. Of course, they can give him feedbacks too, as a leader--he's been dying to hear some. And if they have questions or suggestions, he's more than willing to discuss it out.

       Junmyeon sees his own nervous face in the mirror and tries to relax. This kind of thing always feels heavy at the start. But they all need it anyway, so he strengthens his will as he walks out of the bathroom.

       ...And steps on a piece of _fucking--_

       " _Ow!!_ Ah shit, it hurts! What was that-- _what the fuck_ ," he swears out loud, because. There are probably fifty or so tiny board game pieces all over the floor, one of which he'd just stepped on. Chanyeol and Jongdae are facing one big board with--bottles and cans of assorted alcohol beside them. Junmyeon crosses his arms. "Yah, Chanyeol-ah!"

       Chanyeol looks up at him and grins sloppily. "Oh? Junmyeon-hyung! Come here, let's play this!"

       "Where did those even come from?!"

       Jongdae points around the room as he explains, "I brought monopoly, we played but it was boring. Chanyeollie brought that... We didn't know what it was, the instruction was too long to read. So we play this one in the end."

       Junmyeon begins to see that the board game pieces belong to at least three different games... and they're all scattered _on his room's floor_. "How did you even... Wait, that wasn't what I meant. Why did you bring alcohol?"

       Chanyeol blinks. "I didn't know it wasn't allowed?"

       "I mean why did you bring this much?" Junmyeon points at the stash of bottles and cans on the floor. Some of them are knocked over and dripping. "Shit."

       "Ahh... I didn't bring it, though? They were already here when I came in!"

       "Then who did?"

       Baekhyun nods exaggeratedly after taking a sip of his can. He and Sehun are sitting dangerously close to the rack where Junmyeon keeps his action figures. "That's right, Jongdae-ah what were you thinking?"

       Jongdae's eyebrows rise comically. "What? I didn't bring it! Baekhyunnie-hyung, you were the one who brought the beers!"

       "Me? No, it was Sehunnie!"

       Junmyeon narrows his eyes unamusedly at Baekhyun. Before Baekhyun can say anything, Junmyeon cuts him off. "Baekhyun-ah, what were you thinking?"

       "Hyung, I told you Sehunnie brought them! Why don't you believe me? Sehunnie tell him the truth," Baekhyun says, animatedly shaking Sehun's shoulders.

       "Baekhyunnie-hyung, please don't lie to Junmyeon-hyung," Sehun says, putting his empty can down and opening another.

       Baekhyun snaps. "What...! Ah, you little! Are you asking for a fight?" An action figure just the size of his palm on his right catches his attention--he snatches it and threatens to throw it at Sehun.

       Junmyeon's eyes widen in surprise. "Baekhyun-ah!"

       Sehun gives an equally dangerous look as he grabs another action figure and prepares to throw it too. "Oh, hyung wants to fight me? Are we fighting now?"

       " _Hey!_ Stop, stop!" Junmyeon rushes and tries to pry both their hands off the action figures. "Put them down or I'll--"

       Sehun exchanges a mischievous grin with Baekhyun, then reaches around Junmyeon's back to sneak the action figure in the waistline of Junmyeon's pants.

       Junmyeon jumps a little. "Woah-- _Sehun-ah_! What are you doing?"

       Sehun laughs as he tries holding Junmyeon back from reaching the action figure. "What? Hyung we're putting it down as you asked, though?"

       "Not down there! Aish you little-- _Baekhyun-ah!_ " Junmyeon cries out when Baekhyun slips the action figure he's holding into the back collar of Junmyeon's shirt. It's trapped between his shirt and his back now, held in place by Baekhyun's hand on his waist. "Aish, how do I..." He says frustratedly, but laughs along anyway when he hears Baekhyun and Sehun laugh. "Ah... Seriously when will you stop pranking me..."

       Sehun grins, his eyes crescent-shaped. "It's fun though hyung?"

       Junmyeon mock-glares at Sehun until Sehun pulls the action figure out of his pants. "Okay, Sehun-ah, just stay away from these. Sit with Minseokie-hyung or something."

       Sehun nods, then walks over to Minseok who's calmly sharing a snack with Jongin. "Oh hyung, by the way, I brought the beers so don't be angry to Baekhyunnie-hyung."

       Junmyeon can only sigh. He notices Baekhyun still keeping the action figure in his shirt instead. "Baekhyun-ah, go sit there too."

       "Nope," Baekhyun says. Junmyeon pretends to choke him. Baekhyun yelps and laughs. "Ah! Okay, okay. Hyung don't move, I'm just gonna take this out..."

       Junmyeon stays still as Baekhyun reaches over and catches the figure from under his shirt. He hits Baekhyun's arm playfully anyway when Baekhyun returns the figure to the rack. Baekhyun slaps his butt lightly before dashing to join Minseok on the floor.

       Turning around, Junmyeon examines his room. Okay, maybe this isn't as bad as he thought. His bandmates are somewhat drunk, but this actually isn't their worst drunken state yet. Surely they can still hold a conversation right?

       Junmyeon clears his throat before asking. "Okay, guys, you all know why I called you here right?"

       "To celebrate!" Jongin says, cheerfully raising his bottle up.

       "Yeah. Wait, no. Well I guess yeah, but no," Junmyeon says, raising his eyebrows. "I mean, yeah, that too, but mainly because... We need to talk."

       Jongin gasps. "Oppa, are we breaking up?"

       "Jongin-ah," Junmyeon says flatly while the others crack up loudly in the background.

       "Oppa, what did I do wrong? Is it because I ate the cake you saved in the fridge three days ago?" Jongin laughs after saying it in a made up feminine voice.

       "No, I--wait, so you did it?"

       "...Whoops. You didn't know yet?"

       "Jongin-ah! You knew I was saving it, why did you eat it suddenly? If you asked I would've shared!"

       Baekhyun joins in the fun in between his laugh. "Oppa, why are you whining? Are you taking Jongdae's job?"

       Jongdae's face falls. "Ah Baekhyunnie-hyung! I never whine at all!"

       Minseok beats Baekhyun to say what's on their mind. "Then what are you doing right now?"

       "I'm... I'm standing for my rights!"

       Minseok laughs at that. "What's with that sentence? Is this a street protest?"

       "Yeah, we're protesting. Jongdae-hyung let's protest together," Jongin says as he abruptly rises up to walk to Jongdae's side. He did it too quickly, though, and stumbles from dizziness.

       Junmyeon catches and steadies him. "Ah, hey, careful, careful..."

       Jongin blinks a few times, willing the dizziness to go away. He pouts at Junmyeon once he can see him clearly. "Hyung I'm protesting!"

       Junmyeon can't help but laugh a little as he releases him. "Yeah, I know, that's why be careful. There are a lot of--"

        _"Ow!!"_

       "--board game pieces on the floor... Ahh, too late..."

       Jongdae helps Jongin walk on one foot and sit down with him. Chanyeol gives him another can of beer and a packet of peanut snack to calm him down.

       Junmyeon sighs subconsciously. "Okay, uh... Where was I again?"

       "Oppa wants to break up," Minseok answers, snickering.

       "Yeah, anyway," Junmyeon pauses to clear his throat. "We're here because I think we need to talk. About what we've achieved this year, as a group or personally. I would think that we have done well, but what do you think? I need to hear your opinions. You might think there's something we need to improve. Or there might be something that was a good thing and you want us to keep doing it. Anything goes. Does anyone wants to say something?"

       Silence falls. Sehun munches on some crackers quietly as he, Baekhyun, and Minseok watch an animated movie on Minseok's laptop. Junmyeon thinks there are tears in Minseok's eyes, but before he could be sure Baekhyun keeps on taking Sehun's crackers playfully, and then they're bickering over the crackers, with Minseok trying to shut them up. Chanyeol laughs wildly when he wins something on the game over Jongdae, which has Jongdae shrieking several notes that should've broken windows, while Jongin watches calmly with his new snack and beer.

       Junmyeon was about to sigh again when he suddenly hears a voice that's long been a memory. "Huh? Yixing-ah?"

       "Ah Junmyeon-hyung! Here here! Chanyeol's phone! Video call," Yixing shouts so that he can be heard over the others. Though he looks tired, his face brightens immediately when Junmyeon finally finds the phone.

       "Yixing-ah, hello! Good to see you, man. Did something happen?"

       "No no, Chanyeollie called me but after he starts playing game, he left the phone on the floor... No one heard me. I've been looking at the ceiling for a few minutes..."

       Junmyeon laughs. "Yeah, they're all drunk as shit. You can tell, right? How loud they are... Oh by the way congratulations again!"

       "Huh...? Oh, right, Sheep? Sheep's award?" Yixing grins, looking genuinely happy that Junmyeon doesn't even feel himself grinning back until later. "Thank you, thank you! You guys too, congratulations for Kokobop and Power! But you should relax too hyung, tonight you're celebrating right?"

       "Eh? Ahh... Who told you that? Actually I was trying to talk to them about our future plans or something like that, you heard right? But Sehunnie brought alcohol and short things short." Junmyeon laughs defeatedly as he shows the wreck of his room to the camera.

       "Oh... Well, maybe next time would be better. It needs a different mood after all... And Kyungsoo has a schedule, too," Yixing says, smiling to comfort Junmyeon.

       Junmyeon frowns. "Kyungsoo has no schedule, though?"

       "Ah? Then where is he?"

        _...Oh._

       Oh shit.

       "Shit, you're right. Guys, where's Kyungsoo? Did he go out? Did he drink a lot?" Junmyeon asks hurriedly as he thinks where that guy might be, if he's safe at all.

       "Well he did drink those..." Jongdae answers, pointing to a disconcerting stash of bottles.

       " _Shit_ ," Junmyeon says as he gives the phone to Jongin, who sits closest to him, and rushes out of his room. He paces in front of the door for a bit as his mind races, then makes a run for the kitchen. "Kyungsoo-ah! Kyungsoo-ah!"

       "Argh! Junmyeon-hyung, did you have to shout? My hearing's better than yours."

       Junmyeon huffs in relief as he finds Kyungsoo in the kitchen. Then he notices that Kyungsoo's standing really close to the stove. Which has a flame turned on. With nothing on it. Like no pans or pots or anything. Junmyeon's adrenaline runs high again. "What are you doing?"

       "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kyungsoo raises the container of dried pasta he's holding and prepares to pour its content directly on the fire.

       " _Ah!_ Hey, hey, don't! Kyungsoo-ah! Kyungsoo--" Junmyeon rambles as he slips between the stove and Kyungsoo while trying to turn off the stove. In panic, he accidentally turns the fire bigger, which makes him panic even more.

       "Hyung! I told you not to shout, I'm right in front of you."

       "Yeah, I know, but Kyungsoo-ah--" Junmyeon finally manages to turn the stove off, but Kyungsoo's already reaching to turn it on again. Junmyeon holds his wrists and tries to push him back. " _Hey!_ Don't! What are you doing? You're drunk, did you even know that?"

       Kyungsoo frowns. Just when Junmyeon thought he's thinking it over, he reaches for the stove again. "I'm making pasta..."

       "Stop, stop! What pasta is made by directly burning it on a fire? Are you crazy? You wanna burn all of us down?" Junmyeon snatches the container of pasta from Kyungsoo's hand and puts it away. He was going to scold him again when he sees Kyungsoo's frustrated, drunk look. He only half-realizes himself speaking with a gentler tone afterwards. "Hey, you know what, do you want pasta? Go back to my room and I'll order out for you, okay?"

       Kyungsoo slumps visibly, but doesn't fight back anymore when he's being pushed back to the room. "I don't want any... I was making it for everyone... Since we're going to talk and all..."

       "Woah. Okay, that's really good. We're fine without it too, though, we'd rather have you alive and not burning the building down, so sit down well, got it?"

       "I wasn't going to burn--"

       "I know, I mean we want you to rest, to rest! With all the movies you've been filming, you must be tired, right? Sehun's got snacks, eat that instead in my room, okay?"

       "...Okay..."

       When they both return to Junmyeon's room, however, it seems to be even more chaotic. There were more random things knocked off, papers scattered around (what paper? Are they important for work? Honestly Junmyeon's too tired to even care), and everyone has joined playing the damned board game. Junmyeon doesn't even know where one's yells start and end. Or which ones of his friends are actually yelling.

       Junmyeon sighs again for the umpteenth time that night. It wasn't supposed to turn this way. He was going to have a non-drunken bonding conversation with them for the sake of EXO's unity. They weren't supposed to give him a wrecked room and a headache...

       Chanyeol smiles drunkenly at him. "Hyung, Junmyeon-hyung, here's some drink, just relax--"

       "I don't need any drinks, _you_ need less drinks, dumbass," Junmyeon bites back with too much fire and turns his back to Chanyeol.

       Which proves to be a wrong move, because the next thing he knows there are two strong arms hauling him down.

       " _Yah!_ Yah yah yah, Chanyeol-ah--" Junmyeon struggles to get away, but honestly why does he even bother? No one in that room can be a match to Chanyeol. Jongin sees him being pulled to sit on the bed between Chanyeol's legs and he laughs while poking Kyungsoo and Baekhyun so they look as well. "Yah Chanyeol-ah, what are you even--"

       "Hyung, shh, why are you so serious all the time. Relax, relax..." Chanyeol says, hugging Junmyeon tight and pressing his chin on top of Junmyeon's head. Jongin laughs harder and Kyungsoo actually laughs, while Sehun's practically wheezing.

       "Ooh, bunny plushie," Yixing coos loudly from the video call.

       Junmyeon rolls his eyes. "Yeah, very helpful, Yixing-ah."

       Jongdae makes an eye contact with Junmyeon and gapes. "Ah! Chanyeollie why are you doing that?"

       Junmyeon tries to remove Chanyeol's arms to no avail. "Yeah, why are you doing this, let me--"

       "That's unfair! I want to do it too!"

       "-- _what?!_ "

       Jongdae looks around the room before pulling Minseok to his lap. Minseok screeches and tries to push him away. "What are you doing?!"

       "Ah Minseokie-hyung I want to do it too," Jongdae whines as he tries to put his chin on Minseok's head. After he realizes he isn't tall enough to do that, he settles to putting his chin on Minseok's shoulder instead.

       "Aish Jongdae-ah, you're really--"

       "Hyung drink," Jongdae says, suddenly pressing a can of beer to Minseok's face. Being drunk, though, he misses Minseok's mouth and the beer spills a little on Minseok's face and clothes instead.

       "Yah!" Minseok hits Jongdae's neck a bit too hard out of surprise.

       Jongdae frowns, his eyebrows even more upturned, looking like a sad lil' puppy that Minseok just gives up and relaxes in his lap, patting his neck to make it up. Baekhyun, being Baekhyun, moves closer and happily wraps himself up from behind Jongdae. Sehun and Jongin choose to lean on Kyungsoo's shoulders, who doesn't seem to mind. _Honestly, why am I the only one who seem to mind?_ Junmyeon thinks, then relaxes too anyway.

       "Junmyeonnie-hyung, don't you want a drink too?" Chanyeol asks, his chin moving on Junmyeon's head. He offers a can to Junmyeon more gently than what Jongdae did.

       "Why would I want to," Junmyeon says, because Chanyeol's warm and it's interfering his thoughts. He needs to be the sober one, there are no managers or friends right now to keep them out of trouble.

       "Ah hyung... We just wanted to help. Don't you want our help?"

       "All of you helped to ruin my plan, why yes I want your help." Junmyeon didn't mean to say it too seriously, but after all they've done now he's tired. Really tired.

       Chanyeol stops moving his chin, then pulls away a little to look at Junmyeon's face. "Junmyeon-hyung, are you for real?"

       Junmyeon frowns. Everyone in the room looks a little taken aback. Guilt starts to creep into him. Was he being too difficult?

       When Baekhyun speaks, he sounds stunned. "Hyung, did you know Sehunnie brought beers and snacks because he meant to make a good night for you?"

       "Jongdae and I thought so too when we brought the game..." Chanyeol pauses, his voice wavering. "I even got Yixing-ge to video call with us. We thought we'd give you a change of atmosphere... Because you always look so stressed in front of us."

       Junmyeon opens his mouth, but nothing comes out. He never would have guessed it. But after it dawns on him that it's the way they care, he doesn't know how to respond. "Chanyeol-ah--" Before he could continue, he feels something wet on his hair. "What-- _wait, are you crying?_ "

       Chanyeol doesn't answer and just continues to sob. Beside him, Jongdae's eyes start watering as well.

       "Wait, Dae-ah you too?!" Junmyeon feels a wave of panic and checks the others, if anyone's going to cry too. Jongin is really close, but Kyungsoo pats his shoulder to calm him down. Even Baekhyun is disconcertingly quiet.

       "Hyung... Why are you doing that to Chanyeol-hyung and Jongdae-hyung," Sehun says with a gloomy face.

       "Ah, that--that wasn't my intention..."

       Chanyeol starts to rub his red eyes. His shoulders slumps down, making himself look small, pitiful, and so earnest Junmyeon has to twist around more and pat his arm.

       "Hey, Chanyeollie, I got it now. I got it now, okay? Hyung is sorry. All of you meant well, I'm sure. _I'm always sure of all nine of us_ ," Junmyeon says, pouring out a little too much of his heart. Shit, why does Chanyeol have to cry. Now he's gonna tear up as well... And he hasn't even had any drink. "Don't worry, we'll just talk later. Now let's go back to playing games, okay?"

       Chanyeol's sobs quiet down. "...Can I ask you something?"

       "Yeah," Junmyeon answers without thinking, because Chanyeol's eyes look so big and teary.

       "Kiss my forehead."

       " _What?!_ "

       Chanyeol looks aghast at that response, then hides his face behind his hands to sob harder. Sehun and Baekhyun make various sounds of protest. Jongdae shakes Junmyeon's arm repeatedly. "Ah hyung why? If you're like that..." Jongdae pauses, his expression becoming a little more somber, "if you keep on being so uptight like that, it's harder for us to say we love you."

       "What are you even-- _ahh!!!_ Okay, okay," Junmyeon says frustratedly, standing up and turns around to hold Chanyeol's nape. He waits until Chanyeol peeks from behind his hands, then kisses the fluff of hair on top of Chanyeol's head. "You're doing well," Junmyeon whispers. This improvisation is coming out of nowhere, but to Hell with it. "Chanyeollie, you're always full of energy and happiness. It lifts us up a lot of times. Hyung is proud of you for that."

       Chanyeol blinks a few times before breaking into a wide grin. He pulls Junmyeon into another crushing hug, burying his face on Junmyeon's chest. "Yeah Junmyeonnie-hyung I love you too!"

       Junmyeon shakes his head as he continues ruffling Chanyeol's hair. When he looks around, he sees Jongdae gaping again. "What, you want it too?"

       "What do you mean? Of course!" Jongdae pushes Minseok off his lap and frees himself from Baekhyun, rushing to pry Chanyeol off Junmyeon.

       "Yeah, yeah, no need to shout... Face down," Junmyeon says, pushing Jongdae's head downwards because Jongdae's a little taller than him. Jongdae is already giggling, Junmyeon notices and chuckles before kissing his head softly. "Dae-ah, you're doing well too. Your childlike enthusiasm is refreshing, I hope you'll be even happier in the future. Don't cry any more. I've got you."

       Jongdae laughs loudly, his cheek pressing on Junmyeon's neck when he hugs him. "Hyung, you're always cheesy."

       Junmyeon pretends to push him away. "If you don't like it then--"

       "Ah!! No no! I like it! I like you!" Jongdae pulls him back into a tighter hug, pushing him backwards a little. "Hyung, play with my hair too."

       Junmyeon laughs and does it, because it doesn't make sense. After Jongdae pulls away, Baekhyun greets him with a beagle-like grin. The others are starting to line up behind him. Junmyeon laughs harder. "What? What is this?"

       "Leader kiss time!" Baekhyun shouts excitedly, then obediently tips his head down and waits.

       "Ridiculous," Junmyeon huffs out before placing a soft kiss on Baekhyun's head. "Baekhyunnie, you're always hyper and joking around, but I realize you're doing it to make us laugh. In that way, you've taken care of us well. Thank you for that."

       Baekhyun beams and nuzzles on Junmyeon's neck as they hug. "Junmyeonnie-hyung, you're our best leader too," he says, his hands on Junmyeon's lower back, and then he--stealthily sneaked something down Junmyeon's pants again before running away laughing.

       "Ah-- _yah Baekhyun!_ " Junmyeon kicks Baekhyun's legs playfully while picking out the thing Baekhyun put in his pants, which turns out to be a board game piece. Junmyeon throws it at Baekhyun afterwards.

       Jongin comes up to him laughing under his breath.

       "What, you're laughing at me too?" Junmyeon says even as he reaches for Jongin's neck to bring his head down.

       "Yeah," Jongin actually says, which earns him a hit on his shoulder. The way Junmyeon kisses the top of his head leaves no room for motive confusion, though.

       "Jonginnie, did you know sometimes you look quiet and lonely to me? If you have a problem, I hope we can talk it out together. You're the best when you laugh like this."

       That, in fact, does make Jongin laugh loudly in Junmyeon's ear when they hug. "Oh! Heart attack! What is this feeling?"

       "Shut up, if I have to arrange words uniquely for all of you it's bound to end up like this."

       Jongin pulls away, still laughing, and then there's Kyungsoo in front of Junmyeon. Kyungsoo says nothing. His expression makes him seem indifferent with all this ordeal. He doesn't even look at Junmyeon's eyes as he steps closer, but when Junmyeon touches the back of his head, a hint of smile appears on his lips.

       Junmyeon smiles into the kiss he places on Kyungsoo's head. Kyungsoo's almost-bald hair feels really interesting to stroke. Nothing beats how Kyungsoo's cheeks bloom after the kiss, though.

       "Kyungsoo-ah, I know you pretend to be unaffected a lot of times," Junmyeon says, grinning when Kyungsoo frowns at him, "but you care a lot about us, in your own way. I guess that's what makes you different. And meaningful to us."

       Kyungsoo laughs, even though he hugs Junmyeon back just as tight. "Damn, Jonginnie is right," he says when he pulls away later.

       Jongin snickers. "Right, hyung? Chills..."

       Junmyeon throws a snack he grabs randomly from nearby at him. Baekhyun catches it instead of Jongin, then they playfully bicker over it.

       "Junmyeonnie-hyung," Sehun sing-songs in a cute voice and drapes himself right away all over Junmyeon.

       Junmyeon almost stumbles back with Sehun's weight on him, but somehow manages to steady them together. "Oh! Our maknae Sehunnie," Junmyeon says, chuckling as he reaches up to ruffle Sehun's hair. "What a big maknae we have. When did you grow up? You grew up so well but I feel like I wasn't there as much as I thought... I hope we'll be more with you as you grow up more, okay?"

       Sehun nods and pulls back a little just for Junmyeon to kiss him on top of his head. Sehun giggles at that, playfully leaning into Junmyeon's hug even more.

       "Ah! Sehunnie you're heavy, I can't--" Junmyeon rambles, wrapping his arms around Sehun as far as he can reach while trying to balance their weight on a wide stance.

       Chanyeol laughs from somewhere in the room. "What's that? Hyung, are you drowning?"

       "Yah help me! Don't just laugh," Junmyeon says, even though he laughs too.

       "No hyung I'm the one drowning, Junmyeonnie-hyung is the lifeguard," Sehun says, finally pulling away to sit by Chanyeol's side.

       "If he's the lifeguard, on the news tomorrow morning you'd be announced dead," Chanyeol says, then laughs with Sehun.

       Junmyeon puts his hands on his waist. "Yah Chanyeol-ah..."

       Someone coughs loudly. "That's fun and all, but did you forget about me? Yah bunny plushie," Yixing says from the video call.

       "Yah sheep plushie," Junmyeon says back, taking Chanyeol's phone and focuses the camera on himself. "Ah wait, you're still on? I really thought you must've hung up much earlier."

       Yixing grins. "And leave out the chance to make fun of your cheesy proses? No way."

       "Oh no look at the data bill, bye I'm hanging up--"

       "Ah!! Junmyeonnie-hyung no! Come on, that's unfair, I'll be good I promise!" Yixing makes a sliding movement across his lips, like he's zipping it shut.

       Junmyeon makes a funny face before sighing. "Yixing-ah, you've done well," he said, not fully realizing that he sounds a little too serious. "You've worked hard over there and become someone who's passed your past achievements. Because we're not around much... I just hope you're resting and eating as well as you've worked. We have our reasons, but I have to say Korean fans miss you a lot. You know right? Then you can imagine how we feel."

       Yixing looks taken aback. He only blinks in silence for a while, before a genuine smile blooms on his face. "Yeah, it's too bad, huh? Sometimes it gets kind of lonely here without all of you... Do you all honestly miss me too?"

       "Nah, I'm just really glad no one opens my butt cheeks anymore around here," Minseok says, suddenly appearing beside Junmyeon.

       Yixing laughs heartily. "Ah! Minseokie-hyung... Okay, okay, I'll make sure to open all of your butt cheeks when I get back there."

       "Do we really have to talk about butts?" Junmyeon says as he laughs himself. "Yah sheep plushie, do you still want your kiss or not?"

       "What are you saying? Of course I do!" Yixing says, then scrambles around to get closer to the camera. He positions himself so that it's focused on his fringe and eyes. He looks up to make sure he can still see the screen. He grins after he's fixed.

       Junmyeon grins back, then kisses the camera, exaggerating the sound a little so it transfers to the other end of the line. "Happy?"

       "No," Yixing answers, then laughs loudly.

       "Yah! I swear I'm throwing this phone--"

       Chanyeol rushes to him and snatches off the phone. "Hey! It's my phone!"

       Junmyeon chuckles at the others who are starting to go back to their games or to talk with Yixing some more. Then he looks at his side, where Minseok is looking at him as if waiting for something. Junmyeon reaches for him without saying anything, but Minseok takes a step backwards. "Eh? Minseokie-hyung, you don't want it too? I've collected 7, I have to get the last one too!"

       "Is this Pokemon?! Close your eyes," Minseok says, his hand reaching for Junmyeon instead.

       "What?! Why?"

      "Shut up, close your eyes," Minseok insists again, then Junmyeon sighs and obeys. "Yah, stay still for a while," Minseok says a little forcefully when Junmyeon opens his eyes and flinches backwards at his touch. It doesn't work though, so he changes his strategy quickly. "Hey, _hey, shh, Junmyeon-ah,"_ he whispers and touches him more gently. Minseok feels something tug on his heart when Junmyeon melts into him as soon as he was more gentle-- _does no one do any of this for him at all? Does he always give and is never given?_

       Minseok kisses Junmyeon's head. "Junmyeonnie, you're also doing well, did you know that?" He says softly, caressing Junmyeon's nape as they hug, feeling Junmyeon cling into him even more. "You're always level-headed and knows how to work your way on solving a problem. Among us, you're the best at not letting your emotions get into your work. I like it, it's really cool.

       But did you know what we'd like even more? If you open up more to us. Tell us how you feel, tell us what you need. Don't bother being too strong when it's just in front of us. Because you've done well, and for us to be good to you, _you should be good to yourself too_."

       Minseok thinks he hears Junmyeon gasp. He pulls back a little and sees Junmyeon's lips trembling and his brows taut. "Junmyeonnie--"

       "Minseokie-hyung," is all Junmyeon says before he hugs Minseok again, this time letting his tears fall freely. He has no words left. It's enough, though, just hearing what Minseok said, and just being hugged like this, so he smiles through his tears against Minseok's shoulder.

       "Yeah, yeah, I've got you too," Minseok soothes him, patting his back a little more. When Junmyeon pulls back, he has a satisfied little smile on his face.

       Until he sees the others giving them various looks that seem to agree on one thing.

       "Wait, don't tell me you want-- _ah!!!_ "

       Junmyeon was cut off by the others rushing to suffocate him with a big group hug. Suddenly there are so many of his friends trying to kiss his head like what Minseok did and telling him drunken advises, promises that he wasn't even sure even sober-himself could remember all, and honestly? He simply takes whatever they've got to offer with a laugh. Like Chanyeol said, they want him to feel happy. And even if it was misunderstood at first, like they said earlier, they're celebrating.

       Not for any albums or awards, but for always having each other at any time.

  
\---       

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope u enjoyed it. Kindly leave kudos or comments if you do ;)


End file.
